Xuanyuan Wentian
}} Male|Relatives = Xuanyuan Wendao (Son) Unknown Parents (Deceased) Unknown 6 brothers (Deceased)|Planet = Blue Pole Star|Continent = Profound Sky Continent|Empire = Mighty Heavenly Sword Region|Status = ��Deceased��|Profound Strength = Half-step Divine Origin Realm|AKA = Sword Master Xuanyuan Sovereign (By Himself) Heavenly Sovereign|Eyes = |Occupation = Sword Master|Affiliation = Mighty Heavenly Sword Region|Age = 1973 |Cod = Yun Che's Devil Orb's Power|Allies = Sword Attendant Heartless Sword Attendant Emotionless Sword Attendant Merciless|Spouse(s) = Unknown Wife|Killed By = Yun Che|Last Appearance = Chapter 913|First Appearance = Chapter 761.5|Combat Prowess = 5th Level Divine Origin Realm|Hair = Black|Chinese = 轩辕问天|Pinyin = Xuānyuán wèn tiān|Laws = Darkness}} Xuanyuan Wentian was the Sword Master of the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region and the one behind most of the schemes against the Illusory Demon Realm. Appearance He wears simple green robes, his body was lithe and limber, his long black hair bound into a simple ponytail which reaches his waist. His face is thin and sunken, his features were completely ordinary. Personality Cold and arrogant, he was a vicious and ambitious person who can do any evil act without even blinking just for the sake of getting more power, his desire and life wish was to become a God and rule the entire Blue Pole Star. If he has an admirable quality, it is sheer hard work and determination, however, this too is fueled by his envy and contempt for others. He put in far more effort to train than any of his fellows, killed off his brothers one way or another, wiped out several large groups of people through history all to gain more power. He holds extreme envy towards Yun Che when Jasmine's existence is made known, as he hates that someone else got such a heavenly boon of a mentor instead of him. When he takes over Fen Juchen's body the demonic energy within it immediately begins to take effect, making him more deranged, ruthless, arrogant and reckless than before. Fortunately, this seems to have resulted in him making more mistakes out of anger and losing his composure whenever things don't go his way, a vice he himself lectured his son on tempering early on. Plotline Though Xuanyuan Wentian was one of the Four Sacred Masters of the Profound Sky Continent when he was young, he was a person with mediocre talent. Furthermore, in a place like Mighty Heavenly Sword Region, his aptitude could not even be considered mediocre. If not because of the surname “Xuanyuan” he held, he would have been ousted out of Mighty Heavenly Sword Region like the progenitor of Heavenly Sword Villa due to his poor aptitude. Profound Sky Continent was a world where the profound reigned supreme and a place like Mighty Heavenly Sword Region even had a clear distinction of levels. Levels of profound strength represented the absolute positions within the place. He was not ousted because of the Xuanyuan bloodline that ran in his veins but similarly because he carried the Xuanyuan bloodline, his aptitude had become the shame of the Xuanyuan family. In Mighty Heavenly Sword Region, he was faced with countless cold looks, ridicule, scorn, humiliation and even his biological parents were completely disappointed in him, turning their blind eyes to him. He had six biological brothers, yet not a single one of them would usually give him another glance. He had endured too much scorn and humiliation and adding the hatred he harbored towards himself, on one particular day, he finally snapped, completely. Like an awakened demon, his lust for power madly grew. Others cultivated for eight hours every day, while he cultivated for sixteen hours and even up to twenty hours a day. In order to obtain even more training resources, he resorted to all possible means and had even maliciously harmed one clan member after another in secret, including two of his brothers. When his strength quickly grew, surpassing more and more people of the same age, he began to be acknowledged, praised and even fawned over by some people. The heaven and earth difference in the treatment between the weak and the strong had pushed his pursuit for power to even further extremes and actions in his pursuit for strength grew even wilder and more unscrupulous. On the day he finally reached the top of the Sword Region and became the Sword Master, he changed his own name to “Xuanyuan Wentian.” That he would one day challenge the heavens, was the meaning behind the name. Because he could no longer suppress his heart that lusted for power, especially when he found out about the existence of the Realm of the Gods in the ancient records, he had even turned demon-like in his pursuit of that world. In order to become Sword Master Xuanyuan, he assassinated his own elder brother. For the Heavenly Sin Divine Sword, he risked the danger of being sanctioned by the other three Sacred Grounds, exterminating the enormous Eternal Night Royal Family. In order to release the seal on the devil sword, he traversed the entire Profound Sky Continent, using several hundred years to search for countless mystical objects and mystical stones. For the final devil blood, he sealed Ye Mufeng’s soul and chased after Ye Huang's reincarnation. For the day of the Thirteen Star Alignment, he bitterly waited for a thousand years. For the Mirror of Samsara, he schemed against the other Sacred Grounds to launch a combined effort in attacking the Illusory Demon Realm. For the final seal of the devil sword, he schemed against the entire Profound Sky Continent. Death In their final battle, he was killed by Yun Che's Devil Orb's power, since he couldn't defeat Xuanyuan Wentian using his profound strength, he had to use the mysterious Devil Orb, which increases his own power and decreases Xuanyuan Wentian's devil power, Yun Che didn't spare him in the slightest since even his soul was burnt. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mighty Heavenly Sword Region Category:Enemies Category:Human Category:Sovereign Profound Realm Category:Deceased Category:Divine Origin Realm Category:Darkness Laws Category:Killed By Yun Che Category:Sect Master